1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web-content providing method and Web-content providing system, and, more particularly, to a Web-content providing method and Web-content providing system for easily managing Web contents of a plurality of internal organizations within a single group, such as a company, enterprises etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a particular group, such as a company, enterprise, etc., departments or sections create and manage Web contents by their own, so as to transmit information to its staffs or to share the information among the plurality of departments or sections. Each of the Web pages statically includes addresses of other Web pages, so that users can easily visit Web pages of different departments or sections therefrom. For example, the Web-page manager of a particular department sets the department's Web page to directly include a Web-page address of each section, so that the users can visit the Web pages of sections which are in a lower level in hierarchy than the level of the department. On the other hand, the Web-page manager of each of the sections sets the section's Web page to directly include a Web-page address of the department's Web page, so that the manager users can visit the Web page of the department which is in a higher level in hierarchy than the levels of the sections.
Addresses of Web pages showing organization contents are managed independently from organization definition information, including the organization hierarchy, a corresponding organization name, each user name in the organization, etc. Because of this, to refers to organization contents corresponding to a certain business, addresses of the entire Web pages need to separately be stored using a certain technique or method. In the case where an address of a Web page is changed, the new address needs to be given to the entire corresponding users.
Furthermore, a problem is that the Web page addresses need to be updated in each of the Web pages including the addresses before changed, and hence requiring bothersome tasks for the Web page managers. Additional problem is that the users can not desirably travel between the Web pages, up until the correction of the new address is completed.